


Send All Misgivings to Heaven

by DoreyG



Category: Frey & McGray Series - Oscar de Muriel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, First Time, Gay Chicken, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sex Bets, Stripping, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "Aye. But if we can't prove, beyondanything, that there's nothing supernatural...""Yes?" I asked cockily, already able to taste that sweet whisky - and the even sweeter spectre of McGray's humiliation - in my mouth."Then ye have to spend a night in my bed," McGray said grimly, almost having to force the words out, and raised his chin in a challenge. "And allow me to doanythingI want to ye."
Relationships: Ian Frey/Adolphus "Nine-Nails" McGray
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Send All Misgivings to Heaven

"If we can _prove_, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that there's no supernatural influence in this case," I said smugly, staring McGray right in the eye, "then you have to give me a lifetime's supply of whisky."

McGray's eyes widened briefly at that, and then narrowed. He looked decidedly disgruntled, as if this was yet another way that I'd disappointed him. In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have tried to provoke him. "Aye. But if we can't prove, beyond _anything_, that there's nothing supernatural..."

"Yes?" I asked cockily, already able to taste that sweet whisky - and the even sweeter spectre of McGray's humiliation - in my mouth.

"Then ye have to spend a night in my bed," McGray said grimly, almost having to force the words out, and raised his chin in a challenge. "And allow me to do _anything_ I want to ye."

I stared at him, downright stunned and not a little unsettled. I had thought him handsome before, of course - to tell truth, it'd been a thought that I'd been trying hard not to acknowledge ever since we'd first met - but at the unlikely possibility that he felt the same way about me...

"Why, Nine-Nails," I said, my voice shakier than I would've liked. It was hard to modulate it, with such a proposal placed before me. "I didn't know you _felt_ that way."

"Feeling has nothing to do with it, dandy," McGray said, his tone determinedly cool. He stared at me as if he was about to bolt, the tension was absolutely clear all through his body. "D'ye accept this _bet_, or nae?"

I stared at him for a long second, even more unsettled. To suggest such a thing, to suggest me in his _bed_ so very casually, but then to look at me in such a way... As ever, with McGray, I was completely on the back foot. I was so startled that it took longer than it should've to sink in, but when it did the realization hit me like a tonne of bricks.

McGray didn't actually _want_ me, or at least not in the way that I wanted him. He was just using this as a way to get me to back down, a way to prove me exactly the southern pansy he thought I was.

Humiliation boiled within me, followed by a surge of senseless fury that I couldn't control. I decided, in that moment, that I would not let him get under my skin. He thought he could get one over on me? He thought he could manipulate me, like I was some puppet? _Hah_. Unfortunately for him, I had rather more pride than _that_.

I looked into his eyes, straightened my shoulders and adopted my most scornful expression, "very well, McGray. I _accept_ your depraved proposal."

He looked actively stunned for a long moment, and then thoughtful. I refused to notice it at the time, but there was a look in his eyes that could almost be described as hopeful. Like something he'd never dared to dream of had just unexpectedly become true. "So be it, then."

In hindsight, perhaps I shouldn't have let my pride get the better of me.

\--

The universe hates me, with a deep and abiding passion. So it really shouldn't have been a surprise when not only was the question of supernatural influence left entirely up in the air, but McGray _remembered_ our agreement in minute detail.

"You can't be serious," I said, unable to stop gawking at him. I probably looked a right fool, my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide. Strangely enough, my dignity wasn't exactly the thing I was most worried about in that moment.

"As a heart attack," he confirmed, stalking a step closer to me and giving the kind of slow smile that I had to actively fight not to lean towards. "Or... A banshee, for that matter. Nothing was confirmed, the supernatural still almost certainly exists. There's no room to wriggle out of this, Percy, ye _owe_ me."

"That's ridiculous," I hissed, trying to summon up my usual level of fury as a buffer between us. Somehow, with him standing so close and staring at me with such purpose, it wasn't as effective as usual. "The matter _was_ confirmed. Or did you entirely miss Mrs. Irving's confession?"

"Did ye entirely miss what happened above the stage?" He countered, raising an eyebrow at me. His scorn really shouldn't have done things to me, but it _really_ did. "And did ye entirely forget that we never found hide or hair of the banshee? I ken ye have a selective memory, Percy, but this really goes beyond the pale."

I resorted to silence, simply glared at him furiously. I was faintly terrified, yes, but also undeniably excited in a way that I didn't want to examine too closely. I was a mess of emotions, all combining to leave me faintly nauseous and undeniably vulnerable.

"Of course," he said, after a long moment of silence had passed. And there was a look in his eyes, a slight softening, that I forced myself to regard as glee. "We could always just forget this arrangement, if ye want to be dishonourable about it..."

"No," I snapped, somewhat faster than I should've, and we were reduced to startled staring for a long few moments. I was the first one to recover, to force myself to recover, and straightened my spine in a determined show of misplaced pride. "You know very well that I'm an honourable man, you take advantage of it often enough. Name your time, sir."

"...Friday night good for ye?" He asked, after a few more stunned blinks. His eyes dipped over my body briefly, but soon returned to my face with that burning stubbornness that he was so well known for. "Ye ken, if yer _determined_ to go ahead with this."

"I-" Again it struck me, as I stared at the mulish set of his jaw, that this was just a giant game of chicken. Another way for him to assert his superiority over me, the weak southerner who only existed to get in the way of worthier people. I gritted my teeth, and sent him a defiant glare, "I will _be_ there, whether you like it or not."

He stared at me, eyes briefly unsure, and then nodded firmly. He slapped my shoulder, hard enough that only determination kept me from staggering, and turned for the door without a single glance back, "I'll see ye there, then."

In hindsight, I _definitely_ shouldn't have let my pride get the better of me.

\--

McGray opened the door himself when I knocked, dressed only in a thick looking dressing gown. I looked him up and down quickly, my eyes lingering on his bare legs and the way his knuckles had tightened to the point of whiteness on the door. I felt my heart skip a beat at the implication.

He looked at me for a long moment, as if he was shocked I'd actually shown up, and then gave a grin that could only be described as smug. It lit up his entire face, I had to glance away for fear of making a fool of myself. "Come in."

I did. To my reasoning, as I felt the absurd heat of his body as I brushed past him, I had little else to lose.

The house was silent as we made our way through it, not a soul in sight. I was both relieved, I really did _not_ want a charge of gross indecency on top of everything else, and somewhat unsettled. My mind whirred, going through the possibilities at light speed. Had he actually expected me to show up? Or was this just a rather unlikely coincidence?

"I gave Joan and the others the night off, when I ken ye were coming," McGray said, in answer to my questioning glance. "We'll be in my bedroom tonight, if ye can stomach it."

I felt a profound sense of shock, I think that was the first time it struck me that this was actually _happening_, but fought not to show it. I gave him a cool smile, refusing to rise to his deliberate and deliberately cruel provocation, and purred, "If _you_ can stomach it, you mean." 

...And kept walking with my head held high all the way to the door of his bedroom, refusing to allow even a single one of my nerves to show.

I had never been to his room before. To be honest, I don't think that McGray himself spends too much time there. The room was large and somewhat abandoned looking, entirely bare of any personal details. The bed was large and prominent in the centre of the room, and I couldn't help but stare at it. I kept trying to examine the rich curtains and the thick carpet and the lone table standing somewhat ridiculously in the corner... But I couldn't, my eyes just kept finding that bed.

The door clicked shut behind us, loudly, and I started. It was only then that I realized that McGray had been watching me as I watched the bed. There was a light that I'd never seen before in his gaze, one that sent heat racing through me. To my shame, I felt my cock start to harden between my legs.

"Ach, Percy," McGray said, and I would've called his tone almost nervous if I hadn't known better, "ye get one veto, alright? One thing ye won't do, and that's it."

He said it gruffly, almost mockingly, but it was a kindness and we both knew it. I stared at him thoughtfully for a long moment, my eyes narrowed, and then drew in a sharp breath when it did nothing for the hardness between my thighs, "no kissing."

"Ye sure?" McGray asked, obviously shocked by the innocuousness of the request, but when I gave him a stern glare quickly recovered himself with another smug smile. "Fine, then. Strip."

This was actually happening, I realized in a daze. I was actually going to to bed with Nine-Nails McGray. I was actually going to be naked in front of Nine-Nails McGray. I had already agreed, had already refused to back out, to submit to Nine-Nails McGray...

He arched an eyebrow at me, and somehow that was what caused my nerves to steady. This, I reminded myself pointedly, was just a game of chicken. And I would _not_ give him the satisfaction of winning it, no matter what I had to do. I drew in a deep breath, sent him another pointed glare and set to work on my cravat.

I had knotted the fabric slightly tighter than usual that morning, perhaps in an effort to convince myself that nothing would actually happen, and so it took a bit more work than usual to remove it from me. I tugged a few times, and eventually had to resort to a somewhat undignified scramble. When I eventually removed it I was flushed and awkward. I took a slow step sideways, and draped it over the single table in the corner of the room.

McGray didn't protest, and that encouraged me a little. My jacket was next, soon off and folded neatly on the same table. I followed it with my waistcoat, a deep green that I had always been told complimented my eyes, and folded that neatly on the table too. I hesitated a little over my shirt, fingering the fine fabric and pondering the barrier I was about to cross...

But then McGray made an impatient noise, and I was too busy glaring at him to pay much attention to my worries. I yanked my shirt roughly over my head, and sent it fluttering down to cover my other clothes with a great deal less care.

My blood roused, it was far easier to get through the other half of my clothes. I slipped out of my shoes, and then tugged off my socks and slid them inside. I undid the fastenings of my trousers brusquely, and slid them down over my hips with much the same attitude. I didn't bother to fold them, just threw them sulkily at the pile of my other clothes.

My second wind failed a little when I was down to my underwear, another barrier rushing up on me in a way that I didn't quite know how to respond to. But I remembered McGray's impatient noise, and _refused_ to allow him the satisfaction of another one. I took in a deep breath, and then tugged them over my arse and down my legs before I could think better of the idea.

And then... I was naked. Naked, in front of McGray. Suddenly every detail became magnified, slightly terrifying in its intensity. My heart was pounding. My nipples were peaked in the cold air. My cock, most traitorously of all, was half hard against my thigh.

McGray looked at me, and I drew in a sharp breath at his expression. Never had I seen the man look downright _hungry_ before. Never, to be perfectly honest, had anybody looked at me like they wanted to devour me whole.

I tried the best I could to conceal my shudder, but he noticed it anyway and a small smirk tilted up the side of his mouth. He stepped a little closer, and then his perusal began in earnest.

His eyes tracked over me like he'd been dreaming of such a moment, and I _knew_ it was just another move in the game but I couldn't help but be flattered. He started by examining my face, with an intensity like he _hadn't_ seen it almost every day for the past year. His eyes met mine firmly, and then dropped. Examined my nose, my cheekbones, my slightly opened mouth and then the point of my chin.

From there his gaze dropped further, with a deliberate lasciviousness that I had to fight not to react to. His eyes trailed meaningfully down the arch of my neck, and then across my collarbone as if he was measuring the dimensions of both in his head. They examined my upper arms, absorbing the slight muscle there that was usually hidden by clothing. They took in the start of my chest, seeming amused by how it was already flushed bright red.

I _felt_ the moment his eyes dropped to my nipples, and drew in a sharp breath at the startling eroticism of it. His gaze grew warmer, it couldn't be denied. He started at the slightly peaked brown nubs as if he was wondering how they'd taste in his mouth.

He stared for a long moment, drinking his fill, and then allowed his gaze to deliberately trail downwards. Over the rest of my chest, over my still decently flat stomach, over the pronounced line of my hipbones until...

Oh. If the feeling of his staring at my nipples was erotic, having him staring at my cock was something else altogether. I shifted, a touch awkwardly, but he didn't turn aside. He only kept perusing me, _intensely_. He took in the way my balls had drawn back slightly, the - not inconsiderable, if I do say so myself - length of me, the way the head of my cock was already damp with precome. He even took in, to my faint shame, the way me cock couldn't help but swell even harder underneath his gaze.

He stared at me for at least a minute. His expression intense, his eyes so focused that it felt like a caress against my already sensitive skin.

And then... He moved on. 

He strolled around my back to peruse me there, so close that his dressing arm brushed against my arm in passing and I had to resist the urge to sway towards him. I could still feel the intensity of his gaze on my skin, like he had actually laid his hands on me.

It should've been uncomfortable. To my shame, it wasn't. A part of me, even if it was an obviously _insane_ part, settled under McGray's gaze. I allowed him to glance over my back, to appreciate the line of my shoulders and trace the curve of my spine. I had been told that I looked good from behind. I hoped that was accurate, and not just a mildly obscure insult.

I _felt_ it when his gaze dropped to my arse, felt it in a way so intense that I barely bit back a gasp. His eyes lingered there for a long few seconds, appreciating my skin. I wondered what he must think, staring at such a vulnerable part of me from his vantage. I half expected, in a way frantic and wild, for him to go to his knees and take me apart then and there.

He didn't, not yet. Instead he only drew in a ragged breath. And said, "Ach, Percy," in a voice that sent a hard jolt of pleasure right through me.

And then he slapped me on the arse, and I was fortunately too busy yelping and jerking in outrage to pay too much attention to my bodily reactions. He circled back around to my front wearing an insolent grin, his expression unashamedly smug. His greeted my outraged glare with an amused tilt of his eyebrow, smiled as I gave an offended hiss and opened my mouth...

And then reached out, quite casually, and wrapped his hand around my cock. And seemed simply _amused_, in his most offensive way, when my well thought out protest trailed off into a taken aback gasp.

His hand was big, and incredibly warm, and pleasantly calloused. He wrapped it all the way around me without a bit of struggle, learnt my weight like it was nothing at all. I had never been handled so confidently, so boldly. It was a revelation, a surge of unexpected pleasure that sent every coherent thought flying out of my head.

A part of me had realized that this was no longer a game, and was insistently babbling about it in my head. It was telling me that everything had changed, that our relationship would forever be altered by this, that I should be panicking as violently as I possibly could.

McGray looked down at me, and I ignored the voice. His gaze was hot, almost possessive. He stared at my face for a long moment, studied the flush that I couldn't hide and the way that my mouth hung helplessly open... And smirked, and rubbed his thumb over my head almost _casually_. Sensation burned through me, and my body coiled towards him without me having any conscious input in the matter.

His smile was still smug, but I was having severe problems remembering why that was a bad thing. He stroked over my slit once and I trembled against him, he stroked over it again and I couldn't help but submissively tilt my head back. I clung to him like some maiden, discovering the joys of sex for the first time.

That smug smile grew wider still, as if he had won some victory. He started to move more confidently, circling his entire hand over the tip of my cock instead of just a mere thumb. His callouses caught at me, and I sucked in a breath at the friction. I had always liked it rough, but this was revealing things about my tastes that I hadn't even been aware of.

I grunted, spellbound, and he took that as permission to move onwards. His hand rubbed once more over the head of my cock, and then traced down the length of it. The first pump was almost enough to make my knees buckle. I only stayed upright by grabbing onto his arm, and digging my fingers in.

He chuckled, I felt the vibration all the way through me, and kept working my cock. His callouses kept catching at my flesh, and the feeling was divine. It was a wonderfully unexpected sensation, one that knocked me head over heels and left me raw.

Every third stroke he'd back up again, and press his hand over the head of my cock. Already, he'd learned what I liked. It was no surprise. He always had been an annoyingly quick learner, and he'd always had an interest in driving me out of my mind whether it was with annoyance or pure lust. This, for all its startling newness, was really just more of the same.

Our gazes locked, and I hate to think how I must've looked. I knew that I was flushed, I knew that I was gasping but I suppose that I also looked awestruck and vulnerable and helpless before him. As for McGray his expression was stranger than I'd ever seen it: soft, almost tender and with a strange light in his eyes that I couldn't quite place.

He reached even further between my legs at that, and I gasped as his fingers ran over my balls. He kept at that for a teasing second, and then gently tightened his fingers and gave a soft tug that I felt all the way through me. I couldn't help it. I cried out, arching towards him. I had never experienced such a sweet, such an _intense_, sensation before. It was McGray, only McGray, who kept me up. Who caught me with his free arm, and held me on my feet so close that we were breathing each other's air.

It was that, the feeling of his breath fluttering on my lips, that caused the bitterly logical side of my brain to reassert itself. Nothing that good could possibly be so simple, it reminded me, this was just a power play that I was about to _lose_. And if I lost, if I gave into this and allowed him my pleasure, then I would never be able to gain control again.

I shouldn't have listened to it, I should've done what I did earlier and _ignored_ that sharp little voice, but I've never been that good at allowing myself nice things. I allowed myself one final gasp, one final flex of my fingers against his arms, and then forced myself to withdraw. Abruptly straightened my shoulders, caught my breath and unclenched my fingers from where they were wrapped around McGray's arm. The fact that it felt _wrong_, like a retreat, was just another worrying sign to be repressed.

He stared at me, seeming faintly confused by my withdrawal. I forced myself to stand firm against him, even with his hand still firmly between my legs, and arched a defiant eyebrow.

I was expecting him to react with anger, or reveal his plan entirely, but he did neither of those things. Instead he only stared at me for a moment, his fingers still stroking distractingly over the delicate skin of my balls, and then gave a faintly sad smile. "So that's the way it's gonnae be then, Percy?"

I opened my mouth, fully prepared to offer him a vicious rebuttal no matter how much my voice might shake-

"My turn, then," McGray said, before I could even force out a single word, and withdrew his hand from my cock in one brusque movement that - and I hate to admit this - left me deprived and sadly shaking, "get me outta this dressing gown."

I looked at him for a second, still trying to gather myself to a certain degree, and then set my shoulders firmly again and nodded. No need to let him see my wariness, how I was severely starting to doubt the wisdom of this. I simply reached out, undid the sash around his middle with deliberately steady fingers and shoved the heavy fabric back over his shoulders.

Oh fuck, I remember thinking as the dressing gown hit the floor, I really should've started doubting the wisdom of this a lot sooner.

McGray was far bigger than me in practically every way. I had always been aware of his presence, even when he was fully clothed, but the sight of him naked sent the realization slamming into me afresh. He _towered_ over me, no mean feat considering that I was hardly a small man myself. He was at least a head taller than me, and the sight of him looking down at me while we were both naked was something I couldn't help but shudder at.

He was so hairy. While I was only lightly furred, a trailing on my stomach and a sparse layer of it on my legs, he seemed to be completely covered in it. It was thick over the muscles on his arms, wiry across his chest. Unlike the hair on his head there were no strands of grey in it, no signs of what he had suffered. This was the body of a young man.

Despite his abundance of hair, the amount of it made my mouth go dry, I could still see his nipples through it. They were a shade of bright red, standing out clearly even through the dark thatch on his chest, and were slightly peaked in the cold air of the room. I immediately wanted to wrap my mouth around them, discover how they tasted.

His stomach was flat, and undeniably defined. I had never thought McGray the type to sit on his arse all day while other people did the work, but if I'd had any lingering uncharitable thoughts along those lines the sight of him firmly disabused me of them. I had to actively fight not to reach out, to discover if it felt just as hard as it looked.

His stomach smoothly tapered into his hipbones, and it was starting to become faintly pathetic now but they were also enough to keep my mouth dry. The skin over them was smooth, creamily pale compared to the slightly more weathered rest of him. it looked soft, like it would bruise at the touch of a fingertip. 

And between his thighs... Oh, his _cock_. To my surprise it was already hard, and bobbing between his legs in a most insistent manner. To my utter lack of surprise it was _big_, far wider than mine and a little longer too. It looked like it'd fill me up easily, stretch me to my limit and drive all remaining sense out of my head.

It occurred to me, then, that I'd never be able to look at McGray again without picturing this moment. Without remembering the image of his cock, angrily red and jutting out towards me. Really, I should've been _far_ more worried than I was.

McGray cleared his throat, and I realized that I'd been staring at him like some virgin who'd never seen a naked body before. I jerked my head up, and glared straight into his eyes as I tried to regain some level of composure. I tried to gather my defiant disdain around me again, like a protective cloak.

He gave me no time to do so. He took one step towards me, and then another until he had backed me up against one of the bedposts and was staring down at me with a startling intensity. For a moment I wondered if he was going to ignore my veto and kiss me. For a moment I wondered if _I_ was going to ignore my veto and let him. 

In the end he only gave a low sigh, reached out to grab my hand and guided it between his legs with a steady grip.

I got my hand around McGray's cock slowly, with a lot less ease than he'd gotten his hand around mine. He was just as big as my eyes had estimated, and the fact that he was rock hard and faintly throbbing in my grip certainly didn't help.

I wouldn't admit it at the time, but I didn't care. I was _fascinated_ my the weight of him. I drew in a deep breath, and started to explore him with my fingers. He was long, uncut, with silky smooth skin that heated even further at my touch. I tightened my grip, experimentally, and bit back a smile when he hissed.

Without thinking, and I knew it was without thinking because I wouldn't have done it if I had thought for even a moment, I briefly removed my hand from his cock and spat into it. His eyes went dark at the sight, and something warm and uncomfortable unfurled in my chest. I drew in a sharp breath, forcing myself back to reality again, and moved my hand back between his thighs.

I started at his hood, wrapping my hand around it and stroking him. I was gentle at first, simply playing with the loose skin, but I soon grew more confident when he stiffened against me. I started dragging the hood back, exposing the head and rubbing my palm against it teasingly.

He made a low, growling sound and lifted one arm to red against the bedpost above my head. His eyes remained fixed on my face, watching my every single reaction.

Encouraged, both by his pleasure and his obvious attempt to divine my reactions, I moved to explore the rest of his cock. I kept tugging on his head on every thrust, but started to move lower instead of simply staying on one spot. I kept my grip looser than I would've one myself, but moved at much the same speed. I lied to myself that it was only a tactic, a way to win, but now I cannot deny that I cared for his pleasure. I wanted him to enjoy it.

And he seemed to. He groaned at my looser grip, and bit his lip at my speed. He arched closer to me, heat radiating from him and making my breath catch. I was already pinned in by him, trapped in a way that sent flutters of pleasure sliding over my skin.

I bit back my own moan, still determined not to let him have the upper hand, and simply kept moving my hand as steadily as I could. I got to the base of his cock this time, and then moved back up as quickly as I could. I teased him for a second, keeping my grip light, and then tightened again and plunged back to the base. My wrist brushed up against his balls, and I angled my hand to press more of my flesh against him.

He actually _moaned_ at that, a helpless noise that seemed practically punched out of him. His hand tightened hard around the bedpost, and his body strained helplessly towards me as his eyes fluttered shut...

I did, I admit, feel a certain cruel spark of glee at his loss of control.

In the next moment, to my surprise, he was moving. He grabbed me by the shoulders, and spun us around until he was sitting down on the bed and I was standing in between his thighs with my hands sadly empty.

I blinked at him for a long second, more confused than I should've been, and then gathered myself forcibly and managed my most condescending sniff. Our gazes met for a long moment, measuring each other, and I was able to raise my chin with a great deal of dignity.

"Yer hands are just as soft as I ken they'd be, Dandy," he said, meeting my disdain head on, and deliberately spread his legs even wider. "Now, I wonder about yer _mouth_."

I blinked at him again, and then the realisation hit me like a fist in the solar plexus. my mouth, my _mouth_, went dry and then very quickly wet again. I tried my very hardest not to show it, tried my very hardest to remember that I _couldn't_ give him the upper hand, but suddenly lust was flowing through me with the force of a tsunami.

I went down to my knees in one smooth movement, managing to shift even with the rock hard cock between my legs. I had always prided myself on my cocksucking talents, had always felt a ridiculous amount of upset that it wasn't a skill I could boast of publicly. Given the opportunity to swallow McGray, I was of course determined to impress. I looked up at him briefly, looked at the faint smile on his lips, and then bent my head to work.

I wrapped my mouth around the tip of his cock first, determined to get used to the girth of him as swiftly as I could. He made a choked sound at my confidence, and I gave a smug purr around him. I simply moved my lips over the hood at first, and then increased the pressure. Hollowed my cheeks fully around him, pressed my tongue _right_ against the slit of his cock, with a certain amount of glee.

Before long his head started to swell against my tongue, stimulated by my efforts, and triumph burned in my chest like a fire. I swiped my tongue over the slit even more firmly, and felt him jolt underneath me. I traced my tongue to the sensitive spot just under the head of his cock and pressed down again, and was rewarded with another jolt and a bitten-out swear word.

Encouraged, I slowly started to lower my head down his cock. I went slowly, so as not to embarrass myself in an orgy of gagging. Never had a cock stretched my mouth so much, forced me to relax my jaw and breathe steadily through my nose just to get one more inch it. I found that I rather, to my faint shame, enjoyed it.

I felt surrounded by McGray again, his thighs straining either side of my head and his cock filling up my mouth. To be honest, I found that I rather enjoyed that too. I started slowly bobbing my head up and down on him, managing to get his cock a little further into my mouth on every delicious thrust. My lips were already starting to ache from the stretch, but I took that as just another surprisingly enjoyable thing.

I was heading steadily towards being a desperate mess, on my knees in front of him and literally _salivating_ for more of his cock, but at the time I couldn't bring myself to care. I couldn't bring myself to care, because for all that I was a desperate mess I was still _winning_. He was the one trembling beneath me helplessly, he was the one unable to hold back his groans, he was the one who had his hands buried in my hair like he couldn't stand to let go. _He_ would be the one who shot over the edge first.

Feeling undeniably smug, I ignored his desperate noises and drew right back to the tip of his cock again. I eased my jaw around him deliberately, and caught my breath as best I could. I savoured, even though I tried not to admit it, the taste of his precome on my tongue and appreciated the trembling of his body around me. I even peered up at his flushed and desperate face, watched him closely through my eyelashes.

And then, just as he finally met my gaze again with a look of helpless pleading, I performed my most impressive trick. Sucked in air through my nose, and swallowed him to the root in one practiced movement.

He almost came from that alone, I felt it in the jerk of his thighs around me. He swore loudly, and then said a broken version of my name, and then let out a long moan that shook his entire body. He was undone underneath me, almost completely shattered apart. I felt a fierce sense of propriety pleasure rising in my chest, and barely managed to crush it.

As if sensing my thoughts, he sucked in a shaking breath and then tightened his grip on my hair until he could yank me off his cock entirely. We stared at each other for a long moment, both panting slightly as we tried to gather ourselves. I blinked, and then allowed a smug smile to spread slowly across my face. 

He saw. His eyes went wide for a moment, and then narrowed. His grip on my hair grew tighter, almost to the point of pain. "Right, then."

Before I knew it our positions had been reversed again, and I was sprawling back onto the bed. I landed on my back, had the sense of mind to prop myself up on my elbows and frown disapprovingly as he loomed over me.

"Is that what yer gonna do, then?" He asked, practically _demanded_ with furiously flashing eyes, as he propped his good hand by my hip and glared down at me. "Pretend ye aren't feeling anything, pretend this is all some great trial that yer just waiting to be out of?"

"This is a trial to me," I volleyed back, furiously angry. I was lying, I _knew_ I was lying even then, but my pride wouldn't allow me to soften. "You forget, Nine-Nails, that the only reason I am in your bed is to honour our bet. Believe me, if I had any other choice I would be far away."

"Really?" He growled, seeming dubious. He leaned over me even further, shadowed me with his bulk as his eyes glared intensely into mine.

"_Really_," I hissed, narrowly avoiding sounding breathless.

His eyes narrowed, and that was all the warning I had. The next moment he pinned my hips to the bed firmly, and proceeded to swallow me down before I could do more than suck in a shocked breath and dig my fingers into the sheets.

He was less refined than me, more brutal and quite clearly unpracticed. I didn't _care_, he was still astonishing in a way that took my breath away. He pinned me to his bed and devoured me, and I was helpless before him.

He started off by wrapping his mouth around my cockhead first, a rough imitation of what I'd done to him. He rasped his tongue over my slit, and I barely held back from shouting. He rasped his beard roughly over my thighs, and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from a _whimper_. He was clearly determined to strip away all civility, leave the raw core throbbing between us.

The man didn't rest on his laurels, didn't even pause to draw a breath. I still don't know _how_ he sensed my taste for roughness, my shameful desire for the quick and dirty over the romantic and refined, but I was guiltily grateful for it nonetheless. He took an even firmer grip on my hips, and started to move his mouth rapidly up and down my cock. The man was relentless. I gnawed my lip so hard that I drew blood, but couldn't stop air from gasping out through my nose.

He kept up a brutal pace, not ceasing in his attentions for even a moment. He took me deeper and deeper with every bob of his head, seeming to know almost instinctively how I liked to be sucked and how I _loved_ to be touched. All the while he held me in a possessive grip, like he simply couldn't get enough of me.

McGray shoved rough fingers between my legs, and I couldn't help my own hands from shooting out and burying in his hair at the sensation. He pressed them up against my balls, set a steady pressure there that almost had my eyes rolling back in my head.

It was only through severe effort that they didn't. It was only by biting my lip, and clenching my hands hard in McGray's hair, that I could avoid giving in and submitting to him fully. I tried to remind myself that this was just a game, that I _could not_ lose this and give into him, but it was hard. It was _so_ hard.

Especially when he, without a word of warning, surged forwards. Went down on my cock fully, his throat working around me tightly as his fingers pressed _hard_ against my balls. All thought fell out of my head, in a flash. My fingers clenched hard in his hair, air gushed out of my nose and the edge rushed up on be all at once.

_I_-

...Bucked, let out an involuntary screech of air as McGray drew back fully from my cock and stared up at me with mocking eyes. His big hand removed itself from my balls, and circled around the base of my cock before I could do more than blink. I felt the surge of my pleasure slam into a wall and dissipate, to be replaced by an uncomfortable sense of loss than had me trying not to shudder before it.

"Nae," McGray said, in response to my somewhat wild gaze, and slowly bared his teeth. "_Nae_. If yer gonna be like _that_, I'm gonna make ye beg for it."

I stared at him, a strange mix of emotions swirling through my chest. Chief amongst them was outrage. I opened my mouth angrily, intended to tell him _exactly_ what I thought of his high handed attentions...

But he only smiled at me, showing even more of his teeth. Pressed gently on my shoulder until I subsided fully to the bed again, and then pinned me even more surely than before. Under his bulk the words fled my head, I was left simply breathless and sprawled and trying not to look submissive in the slightest degree.

The annoyance had almost entirely overcome the arousal now, or at least that was what I told myself as I angrily sprawled there, but something still kicked in my stomach as McGray moved back between my legs. I looked down at him in confusion, wondering if he really was going to just start sucking me again after all of that... But he didn't. He only smirked up at me again, lifted my legs up over his shoulders and ducked down even lower.

I'd had a few lovers, I was certainly _not_ the virgin that McGray so callously accused me of being, but I'd never been treated like that. I startled as his mouth pressed against my crack, and then stiffened as he extended his tongue and dragged it across me in one focused movement.

I should've been disgusted. I should've scrambled to get away from such an act, removed myself from this bizarre situation entirely. I didn't. Instead it was all I could do to not fall apart instantly underneath the sensation. To fist my hands in the bedsheets, and bite my lip afresh before I could start screaming his name.

McGray was _good_ at this, good enough that he obviously knew just how to hold off so that my orgasm was maddeningly out of reach. He started off slowly, simply running his tongue over my crack. He didn't even try to penetrate me, only moved his mouth with a slow determination that drove my wild.

I tried my best, I really did, but it was impossible. I couldn't control my body, couldn't stop myself from surrendering just a little of my iron control and giving the tiniest rock up against his mouth.

He smiled against me, I _felt_ his smile against me, and seemed to take that as permission to progress even further. His tongue flicked out, and pressed just slightly until it eased in past the muscles of my hole. It was a strange sensation, having him inside me in such a way. It was something that I'd never experienced before.

It was an _amazing_ sensation. I couldn't help, once I got used to it, melting into him just a little. My hips arched again, thrust down onto his tongue before I could stop myself. A low sound built up in my chest, and could only be diverted by me clenching my hands into the sheets almost hard enough to rip them.

He seemed, if possible, even more encouraged by that. He started to penetrate me properly, no longer content to tease. His tongue thrust entirely into me, at first tentatively but then with a deliberate confidence, and it felt like he was trying to undo me entirely. I felt it ease past the muscle, and drew in a deep breath through my nose as I felt the dampness of it shift within me.

I couldn't help myself, yet again. I couldn't do anything but be _undone_ by him, hold on to my self respect by only the tiniest of margins. I closed my eyes, and tilted my head right back. Pleasure surged within me afresh, a delicious rush of heat that I was helpless before. My chest rose and fell fitfully, my cock swelled to full hardness again and I felt my limbs start to tremble at what McGray was doing to me.

Optimistically, dazed with pleasure as I was, I thought that maybe McGray would slip up. That perhaps he would find some kindness in his heart, and let me _come_...

But why should he have been kind, when I had been anything but to him? Again, he carried me right up to the point of ecstasy... And then drew back entirely, slid right back off the bed and stood there with his chest heaving and his eyes gone dark. 

I actually whined, _whined_, and arched up towards him before I could stop myself. I remained arched for a long second, and then forced myself to lapse back to the bed with embarrassment starting to heat my cheeks. We started at each other for another stretch of silence. My chest was heaving, his limbs were trembling. I think both of us were on the point of just giving in, and falling apart entirely.

McGray was the first one to move, because of course he was. He drew in a deep breath, and then carefully wiped a hand across his mouth and stepped forwards again. I watched him warily, but couldn't hold back from spreading my legs as he moved closer.

He didn't ask, he didn't beg because he'd been very clear that _I_ was the one who should be begging. He simply rested his knees on the edge of the bed again, and slid one big hand back between my legs.

He penetrated me without any warning, and that somehow only increased my pleasure. He entered me with only one finger first, careful no matter how hard he tried to appear otherwise. I tensed against him, but my tensing was far from nervous. Yet again I found myself fighting for control at the feeling of him, yet again I fisted my hands in the sheets and bit my lip until I tasted copper on my tongue. 

He didn't like that, and I must admit that I can't blame him for that now. He glared up at me fiercely, took in my defiant look in return, and roughly added a second finger. The stretch was greater this time, to the point where it would've been uncomfortable if he hadn't had his tongue in me just a few minutes before. He watched my face closely all the time, as if daring me to remain indifferent.

It was a struggle, something beyond a struggle to tell the truth. I kept fisting my hands in the sheets, so hard that I was later unsurprised to find them ripped. I kept biting my lip, with such force that I was later surprised to find that I hadn't filled my mouth with blood. My cock was rock hard and seemingly absolutely fascinated by the fact that McGray was using his four-fingered hand, the one he could probably get inside me without too much effort...

I gasped through my nose, and tore my mind _firmly_ away from my kinks.

McGray growled, as I valiantly tried to smooth out my face, and added a third finger to his ministrations. His little one, as far as anything about McGray could be called little. The stretch of it bordered on painful by that point, the spit barely enough to ease the pressure between my thighs.

It was hard not to just give into him, then, to throw my head back and scream my pleasure as loudly as I could. I have always enjoyed the pressure, always enjoyed having it a bit rough. The fact that McGray was willing to give that to me, to hand it over on a platter without a single question asked, was almost enough to undo me. I gave a full body shudder underneath him, drew in a gasping breath before I could stop myself.

His eyes snapped up to me instantly, and I knew that despite my best efforts he'd caught it. He smiled, a slow and distractingly hot smile, and pressed his advantage. Rotated his fingers slowly within me, searched until he found...

My entire body jerked, and I couldn't quite hold back a whimper. The sensation was intense, expertly manipulated from me. It was a surge of sheer pleasure, one that I had never experienced with such intensity before.

He looked at me, his eyes gone entirely dark, and the look in his eyes was almost enough to make me whimper again. I had never seen him looking so undone, so completely out of control. He looked like he was about to fall apart just from the sensation of fingering me alone, and like he wanted me to tumble over the edge with him.

It was too much, foolish pride bubbled up within me again. I blew out a long breath through my nose, forced my limbs to relax like I wasn't impacted at _all_ and gave him a defiant glare. I refused to let myself unravel, no matter how much I wanted to. I was determined to deny myself, no matter how much pleasure I was cutting myself off from.

He stared at me for a long second, almost pleading, but then seemed to remember his promise. His expression hardened again, and he pressed deliberately back against my prostrate with a roughness that left me wincing even the next day. It... Did things to me, I must admit. My breath hitched, and it was only by great exercise of willpower that I resisted the urge to express my pleasure vocally. I felt my orgasm start to rush up on me again, a surge of pleasure that could not be denied-

But that was. At the last moment he withdrew his hand entirely, and clamped it back around the base of my cock. Again I was yanked to an undignified halt, the pleasure roiling within me. I had to grind my teeth together to avoid making a noise of needy protest.

He didn't even have to say a word, that time. He only gave me an amused glance, and then briskly went to his knees to rummage under the bed. I watched him go, appreciating the muscles of his back and the brief glimpse of his arse rather more than I should've, and breathed steadily until I felt somewhat more able to control myself.

Yes, because _that_ was totally possible.

He rose with a pot of oil clenched in his hand. He didn't bother to prepare me again, perhaps sensing that I didn't exactly need it. He only coated his own cock thoroughly, stroking it from root to tip in a way that made my breath catch uncomfortably in my throat.

And then... He leaned over me again. Braced one hand on the pillow beside my head, and watched my face closely as he began to push in.

It was awkward at first, of course it was. McGray went slowly, surprisingly gently considering all that'd passed between us, but there had still been limited preparation. Add to that the fact that I had not done this in a while, the fact that _we_ had never done this together, and it was a miracle that neither of us were caused an injury.

I hissed a little, not from pleasure, and to my surprise McGray passed a soothing hand along my flank. It was a thoughtful gesture, one that made something in my chest loosen. In response I held onto him a little less tightly, and allowed my body to relax as much as it could.

He seated himself fully inside me, and I drew in a breath at the contact. I had noticed how big he was before, with both hands and mouth, but somehow he felt even more impressive inside me. It was intense, a sensation that I was hard pressed to describe the feeling of. It was somehow more than pressure, a wondering warmth that I'd never experienced before.

McGray lingered for a long moment, allowing me to get used to him. He smelled of smoke, and whisky, and the faintest touch of sweat. I could feel the softness of his skin under where my hands were resting against his back, and feel the slight tremble of his muscles as if he was actually mildly nervous about this. I was completely pinned by his bulk, and so surprisingly happy about it that I couldn't stop frowning in confusion.

As if sensing it he drew back to stare at me for a long moment. Our eyes locked intensely, my breath caught in my chest again... And he smiled, and started to thrust.

The first thrust, careful though it was, took me a little up the bed. I gasped at the force of it, and then snapped my mouth shut as McGray grinned down at me in response. There was no need to let him know about the pleasure rolling through me, no need to let him know how perfectly he was nailing me already. I could maintain dignity, I was _sure_ I could.

His second thrust was brusquer as a result, almost brutal in a way that I couldn't help but be fascinated by. I was pressed into the mattress by the force of his regard, the air almost crushed out of my lungs as he braced above me. I kept my mouth firmly shut, my eyes on the ceiling. I think that if I'd looked at him then, looked into his eyes as he moved firmly within me, that I'd have finished in an instant.

It was no wonder that the pleasure was starting to build within me again, hard and undeniable. I could feel every single inch of him sliding into me, every tiny shudder of his muscles, every moan that vibrated in his chest. It was all I could do to hold on, to grip hard against his shoulders and try not to reveal myself more than I already had.

His thrusts grew more brutal, more determined, and I shuddered as much as I dared underneath him. It felt natural, to let my body open up to his attention. We somehow moved together in perfect sync, in a way that I'd never thought to manage with _McGray_ of all people. I trembled beneath him, tilted my head back and forced my gasps and moans and whimpers back by willpower alone. For a moment, a long moment, I almost wanted to just give in and shout my regard for the whole damn world to hear

He thrust again, angling his hips so that he penetrated deeper, and I had to bite down on my tongue to stop a desperate sob from slipping out. He stiffened above me, as if annoyed at my resistance, and ran another hand along my flank in a far more demanding way this time. I shuddered again, as the pleasure rolled through me, and fixed my eyes even more intensely on the ceiling. There was a crack there, and dusty plaster that looked as if it hadn't been painted over for a while, and McGray's cock moving into me so deeply, and the lingering remnants of a spiderweb, and McGray oh god _McGray_-

McGray, who rocked into me one final time and then drew _right out_ just as my orgasm was starting to rise again.

My eyes flew down to him and I let out an involuntary squeak of protest, but he was unyielding. He only gave me an amused look, and rose up on his knees between my splayed thighs. He was grasping the base of his own throbbing cock tightly, the only sign that he was just as undone as I.

He waited a long time, until my own cock started to flag in the coolness of air, and only then slid back between my legs. We watched each other for a long moment, me trembling with offence and having no _idea_ what to say, and then he gave a small smile and slipped back inside me again. I clenched around him sulkily, but he only closed his eyes briefly and kept smiling.

It was slower this time, more teasing. McGray didn't seem so intent on fucking me into the mattress, but more on making me lose my mind entirely. He thrust shallowly, barely hard enough for me to feel him. The stretch of him was still intense, but it wasn't overwhelming like before. Instead it was practically sweet, like he was making love to me instead of just ripping my pleasure from me with both hands.

He touched me more gently too, with careful consideration instead of forceful desperation. His hand traced gently over my side, and then settled in a gentle grip upon my hip. His other hand gently caressed my cheek, and then slid slowly down until it was braced just above my shoulder. It was like he was trying to learn me, like he actually cared about the secrets I'd tried so hard to hide.

At the same time he ran his lips over me. Not over my mouth, he still respected that veto with an assiduousness that I was starting to resent, but over the rest of me in a gently teasing way that had my heart reluctantly flipping in my chest. He ran his lips over my cheek, across my chin and down my neck. He learned the taste of my sweat with a fascination that couldn't be denied.

I had never been that keen on lovemaking, I had never had sex with anybody who I could grow to properly like, but bit by bit his regard started to get to me. To think that McGray found me worthy of tenderness, worthy of treating me like he would a lover... It was foolish, decidedly foolish, but I started to shift with him before I could help myself. I started to roll my hips up to meet his thrusts, shifted until my side pressed into his touch and arched my neck under his lips. I started to submit to him again, in a way that felt simply natural.

And...

He gave me an amused, viciously mocking look. Stilled his hips _entirely_, and wrapped his hand firmly around the base of my cock again.

I couldn't help myself. I arched up beneath him and let out a screech of protest. The pleasure within me was so sharp, right _there_. His refusal to let me claim it, to let me plunge into that ecstasy and leave this time behind us, was by that point an act akin to torture.

He only kept giving me that mocking look, a weary desperation in his own eyes that I could barely heed considering the state I was in. He leaned in very slowly, being sure to move his cock as little as he could inside me, and pressed his lips _right_ against my ear. "Ye know what ye have to do, dandy."

I forced another pleading sound back before it could emerge, tried to give him another defiant look. It didn't work. I was dazed, maddened. It was all I could do to hold on to any semblance of dignity, to bite my lip and _pretend_ that he didn't own me entirely.

When he started to move again, I almost bit through my lip with the return of sensation. He picked a path halfway between how he'd fucked me the other two times, not quite rough and ready but not quite sweet and gentle either. It was a mixture of the two: rough and sweet, ready and gentle, learning me in a way that made my breath catch in my lungs. He knew what he was doing, he had a goal in mind. He pressed me back against the sheets, and reclaimed my body with a certain amount of arrogance.

I didn't care. By then I was practically burning up with pleasure, helpless before it in a way that I'd never experienced before. All I could do was watch him, absorb what he was doing to me with a dazed desperation. I felt my cock bobbing against his belly, the clench of my muscles, the moans still barely trapped in my throat. Never had I felt so undone by a partner.

He seemed to notice, seemed to appreciate it. He gave me a slow smile, and rocked further forwards again. His body loomed further over me and pressed me back into the mattress, his cock slid further into me and rubbed up against that little knot of pleasure that he seemed so easily able to find.

Beyond caring, lost entirely, I arched up under him and let out a helpless kind of grunt. I felt dizzy, like I'd been spinning in circles and suddenly stopped. The air felt like a pressure against my skin, a slice of cold that brushed almost painfully against the heat coming off me. The pleasure... It felt absolutely undeniable, a simmering presence inside of me that was almost alive.

His face lit up, and I noticed it with a surprising amount of pleasure. As if intent on taking me apart entirely, turning me into a mess that could only grunt and seek pleasure, he started making his thrusts a little more deliberate again. He traced his hands over my sides, across my hipbones and briefly over my stomach. He even shoved one hand between us to trace briefly over the head of my cock.

I told myself that I wanted to resist, in hindsight I'm impressed at how determined I was to lie even when falling apart with pleasure, but if I had already given him a grunt it seemed easy to give him more. I moaned softly under my breath, and then closed my eyes and allowed myself another helpless groan.

He drew in breath sharply, and when I forced my eyes open again he was staring down at me with an expression a hair away from a manic grin. He was more handsome than I'd ever seen him in that moment, it was enough to punch the air out of my lungs yet again. He looked victorious, almost crazily triumphant, but in my dazed state I didn't feel like I could deny him that. I could only clench around him again, draw him further into me with a desperation that made me feel outside of myself.

I gave him more, what else could I do? I grunted again, and then groaned. I wrapped my limbs around him, and held him to me with a frenzy that I now wonder at. I arched my body like the prettiest of whores, and behaved as shamelessly as possible. I gave everything to him, every single thing I could.

And _finally_-

No! He drew out of me again in one sharp movement, like he was fighting for control. Sat back on his heels, chest heaving like he'd just run a mile, and stared down at my sweat-soaked body with frenzied eyes.

I cried out, I was _past_ the point of caring about my dignity, and grabbed for him defiantly. The pleasure boiled within me ceaselessly, a wildness that could not be denied. I wanted him, I _wanted_ him, and if I didn't get him I felt like I'd die in that very moment.

"Ye ken what I said," he growled, leaning forwards just enough to pin me to the bed. Our bodies didn't even touch, we still remained that frustrating step away from being able to feel each other. "If ye want it, Frey, yer gonna have to _beg_."

He expected me to fight him more. To draw back, raise my chin proudly and ignore his request. He even, perhaps, expected me to win.

I _couldn't_. I sobbed, one, and yanked myself free. Used the strength of my lust, the strength of my desperation, to lift myself up and press our bodies together in a mindlessly pleading slide. "Please."

He stared at me for a long moment, openly stunned. He sat there absolutely naked, his eyes wide and fixed right on my frenzy, and didn't _move_. He only remained distant, pleading, frozen in a way that said we'd gone far beyond his scope of experience.

"Nine-Nails- McGray- Adolphus- _please_," I choked, more out of my mind with lust than I can ever recall being, and pressed our bodies even more desperately together. If I could've crawled inside him at that moment, I dare say that I would've. "Please please _please_. Please!"

Another long moment of hesitation... And then he surged forwards on the bed, and back into me in the next second. There was no gentleness, no lingering, not even a single teasing moment. He only spread me out on the bed, knocked my thighs open and slammed into me with a force that left me gasping.

For my part I was just as passionate, just as undone. Before I had laid back on the bed, tried to avoid the intensity of what this meant as much as I could. Instead, with tears pooling in my eyes, I wrapped my legs around his waist and arched my back so he could get into me more deeply. I cared little for dignity, little for the remove that I'd tried to cultivate - I only cared for him.

He was making noises into my ear, more desperate than I'd ever heard him before. He was gasping heavily, so hard that a small part of me feared that he was about to keel over. He was groaning, shuddering and helpless sounds that I felt echoing all through me. He was _growling_, hot and steady into my ear like he was becoming unchained. He just couldn't control himself when he was inside me.

I matched him, made just as much noise with a complete lack of care. I hissed in his ear, and clenched my thighs around his waist. I whimpered as he plunged even deeper into me, and dug my nails into his back hard enough to draw blood. I _whined_ as I felt his lips brush against my ear, and clenched around him so hard that it was a miracle I didn't white out then and there. Later I would be extremely glad that he'd sent all the servants away, then all I could focus on was _him_.

The intensity of it was getting to him, and I could hardly blame him for that. I could feel him shaking inside me, could feel the heat boiling from his skin, could feel the way that he gripped me with such possessive hands. He had held his own pleasure off for long enough, now he was coming apart underneath my hands and I had never seen a sight more awe-inspiring.

I was in just as bad a shape. I had been aroused before, but now I was on the point of unravelling entirely. After all that he'd done to me, after all that he'd done to each other, I was helpless. All I could do was cling to him, bury my head in his neck and allow the pleasure to surge up within me in an all-consuming tide.

And...

Our, _our_, eyes met and I jerked and gasped and _came_. The pleasure, so long held back, burst through me like a storm. I was lost entirely for a long few moments. There was only light, and bliss, and the sound of McGray crying out desperately in my ear.

He came a few seconds after me, just as I was starting to come down from the high. He groaned, and then actually _sobbed_ as his hips snapped forwards one final time and buried deep within me. I was spent, absolutely and utterly, but I still stirred at the expression on his face. Never, _never_, had I seen anything like it.

We laid for a long moment in the aftermath, breathing each other's air. Reality started to return to me slowly, but somehow I didn't mind it as much as I had before. It didn't feel like I'd lost anything, after all, with the feeling of McGray's cock softening slowly within me.

In the end, he was the first one to move. He groaned, and then shifted back on his knees. His cock slid out of me slowly, leaving a surprising sense of emptiness in its wake. Shameless, undone by his attentions, I didn't hesitate to whine slightly at the loss and stretch out in a deliberate show of pleasure.

He snorted, softly, and then fell silent. When I looked up at him he was staring at me intensely, a strange kind of guilt starting to boil in his eyes. I frowned, opened my mouth questioningly, but he was already sliding even further down the bed and away from me.

"Percy-" he started, his voice ragged, and then had to clear his throat before he could continue. I sat up slowly, warily, and immediately winced at the ache between my thighs. "Frey. God, I'm _sorry_."

I stared at him, propping myself a little more gingerly. I had been confused many times on that day, but at that point I was more baffled than ever before. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have forced ye to do that," he said quietly, sincerely. He continued to look at me with such guilt that I almost felt embarrassed, uncomfortable before his obvious regret. "I shouldn't have lost my temper, the way I did. I shouldn't have _used_ ye in such a way, no matter how much I wanted it, and I-"

I absorbed this for a second, in as much detail as I could with my mind still vaguely dazed.

I leaped across the bed, ignoring the ache of my thighs, and tackled him back to the sheets with the weight of my body. He blinked up at me, obviously shocked, but I didn't care. I only smiled at him, a touch crazily, and lowered my head to kiss him.

It was awkward at first, his lips frozen beneath mine, but he soon proved as quick a learner as he ever was. His mouth opened up beneath me, and after that it was easy. We were both still a little too spent for much enthusiasm, but we managed to summon enough nonetheless. His tongue wrapped around mine, my hands buried in his hair and we learned another lesson about each other as wonderfully as that.

"Percy," McGray gasped, when we finally came up for air. He stared up at me, his eyes confused but also so undeniably fond that I could barely stand it "...What about yer veto?"

"Fuck the veto," I said tenderly, and bent my head to kiss him again.


End file.
